1. Field
The present application relates to a rotary-member lubricating structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a rotary-member lubricating structure, such as a clutch apparatus provided with a baffle plate that serves as a baffle portion for collecting scattered lubricating oil, is known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-308044). This baffle plate is disposed such that it covers an input shaft and an output shaft from below. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-308044, lubricating oil scattered in a housing is guided to the position of an oil reservoir by the baffle plate, and the mixing resistance of a final gear is reduced.